


Date

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Tumblr love stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Gabriel takes Sam on a date. Tumblr love story





	

Sam sighed as he walked out to the waiting car. He was going on a date with Castiels brother. He didn’t know how his friend managed to talk him into going but apparently his brother was a cool guy, once you got past the jokester and the asshole. Needless to say he wasn’t looking forward to it. He glanced back to see Dean glowering at the car and Cas making a shooing motions with his hands. It wasn’t the first time that he had left his brother and his friend alone together, nor was it the first time his thought there was something going on between them. The main reason he went along with the date was to get away from the sneaking glances they shot at each other. 

“Hey Kiddo” Gabriel flashed a grin as Sam folded his frame into the car. It was a little bit of a fit but Gabriels hand suddenly shot between his legs and the seat flew back. 

“Oh” Sam jerked away but he had more room. He had a single chance to glance up at his brother before he was thrown forward as Gabriel shot backward out of the driveway. He sat up and was then pressed against the seat as they were suddenly barreling forward. 

“Calm down, I know what I’m doing” Gabriel called over the wind thundering through the open windows. Sam opened his mouth to snarl back an answer but a sudden turn made him slide into the door. He decided it was best to hunch down for the rest of the ride. It didn’t last long and soon they were pulling into a market parking lot. Gabriel puttered into a parking space and Sam stifled a cry of relief as the car was turned off. 

“You’re crazy” He whimpered, cranking the door open and stumbling out. For a second he wasn’t sure that his legs would stay under him.

“It wasn’t that bad” Gabriel bounced over to his side of the car and grabbed his arm. “Come on”

“Why are we here? Do we need something?” Sam let the smaller man drag him forward. He was recovering from the drive faster then he thought he would and the mans static energy was starting to rub off on him. 

“You’ll see” Gabriel glanced back and flashed a grin. Sam shrugged at the answer and followed. The store was a big one, with a restaurant running along one side with a good sized lobster tank. “Here we are, we are going to watch the lobsters fight” Gabriel took a step back and sat on a bench. Sam arched an eyebrow at him before sitting at the bench. 

“That’s it?” Sam tried to keep the shock out of his voice but didn’t succeed very well. 

“Uh-huh” Gabriel kept his face forward but Sam saw the faint flash of worry and he grinned. 

“Awesome” Sam turned to the tank to see the two nearest to them were sizing each other up. “Lets call that one George and the other….”

“Travis?” Gabriel brightened back up and soon they were laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment XP


End file.
